Lies Of The Silent
by Alyce DreamEater
Summary: I remember dying. I don't remember who I was. I do remember everything about an anime called Naruto. But I must lie. About how I ended up in the desert, about me being 'human' and why I knew so much. If I was going to be part of the Akatsuki, I had to act the part. Which means acting how I feel. Like a twelve year old and ready to scheme.Lets see how long they last. HIATUS!
1. Prologue: My Death

**A/N:**

**DreamEater: Hey! I know. I'm a disgrace of all authors of this generation for not updating ANY of my stories. *sad face* But I can't update my recent story of "Madness and Manipulator" since the friend I was working on it with? Yeah. He went off to a military base to train in computers and whatnot. I haven't seen him for possibly a month and a half. Then he sends me the most vague letter I have EVER read. The letter had bullet points(yes, bullet points!). THAT'S NOT A LETTER! IT'S A LIST OF THE HAPPENINGS OF HIS DAYS! I want to murder him. I almost ripped it up, but instead sent him a STRONGLY worded and detailed letter. Anyway enough of my excuses and ranting! **

**THIS IS A NEW STORY! PLEASE ENJOY! (As you can tell I'm obsessed with my character Alyce.)**

**Tobi! The disclaimer!**

**Tobi: Alyce DreamEater doesn't own Naruto! TOBI IS GOOD!**

**DreamEater:*sweat drop* On with the story! ^w^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>SUMMARY: I remember dying. But I don't remember who I was or what I used to look like. But I do remember every detail and everything about an anime called Naruto. I awoke with new memories of a new me. Familiar yet not. I am unable to speak, and I have "androphobia" along with the memories of why. I have a new past, this I'm sure of. But what's more interesting is I'm part cat. The eyes, tail, ears, and fangs. Even the claws. But I have to lie. About how I ended up in that desert, about me being "human" and why I knew so much. ESPECIALLY to Tobi. For some reason I found myself attracted to him. But if I was going to be part of the Akatsuki, I had to act the part. Which means acting how I feel. Like a twelve year old and ready to scheme. Lets see how long they last...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PROLOGUE: My Death...<strong>_

**6:55am**

I'm walking to school right now and I've already passed the Home Depot to my left on thing is, the school I'm walking to...? It's not the one I'm actually _GOING TO_. If you know what I mean...I am not a student there anymore.I have to walk there, leaving at 6:00-because it takes an hour-and wait until 7:14 when a school bus arrives to take me to the school I _ACTUALLY_ attend.

Because that's "safer" than taking the public bus in the morning when nobody's on it. Right, because it's more likely I'll get raped on a bus, then I will walking in the dark when no one can help me. That makes _SO_ much sense mother.

Well I finally reached my school as my phone says 7:08 am. I walked over to the short brick wall about two feet tall and sat on it next to my friends as I read fan fiction about Fairy Tail waiting. It's one of my most FAVORITE animes. I fangirled over Gray and Natsu in my mind. 'So HAWT! LOL.' I grinned unable to help my excitement as the story escalated in its humor.

_Finally_, the bus showed up and everyone filed on as I took my seat in the middle and leaned my back against the window. I continued to read fanfics about Fairy Tail as the bus waited for awhile, before leaving precisely at 7:25am. As soon as I got on the bus I tuned out the world - consumed by my fan fiction fantasy world. Before I knew it the bus was on the road and moving. Maybe if I had paid attention I would have noticed everyone screaming. And maybe if I had paid attention I would have heard the loud 'honk!' of a car as it screeched.

But either way the outcome would have been the same, because it is impossible to avoid...death.

Even if I had noticed, there was nothing I could do as a truck of a car slammed into the window behind me, therefore also slamming into me.

I had no time to scream from the pain as my bones shattered like glass and I flew forward into the seat across from me. I slammed into the widow as the bus flipped to it's side. My vision was blurred as I lay broken and bloody. I couldn't breath as I choked on my own blood and blackness clouded my vision.

Within seconds...I was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>~Third P.O.V.~<strong>

A female voice spoke to a figure on a throne. The entire room was dark and only lit by soft candlelight. The figure's face was shadowed.

"It is done, Jashin-sama. She has been sacrificed, to be reborn into our world." The figure smirked as he spoke.

"See to it that a body is prepared for her, and that she has 'warm' welcome." The woman bowed.

"Yes, Jashin-sama." With that the woman left to fulfill her God's wish.

"There is much to be done. Much to be done." The Demonic God said as he sat back in his chair and grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**DreamEater: End of chapter! Believed it or not I typed this on my phone because I don't have access to the laptop. I've been banned until I get my grades up. So because I know that won't happen anytime soon I'm using my phone. But since it's so agrivating to use I probably won't be able to update often. BUT I WILL TRY! So please Read & Review! I would like at least three before I post the next chapter. It doesn't matter what it says as long as there are at least four words in a sentence! Positive or negative! Thanks! **

**Gaara: ...read and review...**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. Chapter One: Amnesia

**A/N: Updated: 2-16-2014**

**DreamEater: Hey! Just finished the chapter! Took me awhile to figure out how I was going to have this play out. Believe me when I tell you I wrote this chapter on index cards, lol! I believe that this story might be kind of okay! Please read more!**

**And thanks to guest reviewer 'Nightmare' on that comment! I appreciate the positive energy your sending my way! And also thanks for being the first to review! Have a virtual Cup Cake! Bunny picture for you!**

**() () **

**(°-°) **

**(")_(")**

**I would also like to put out there that in the summary I meant to put 'that desert' not 'that forest'. When I was first typing this chapter I was thinking of putting her in a forest but changed my mind. Sorry about that!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...if I did I would be murdered for neglecting it. *sad face***

"_Alyce Speaking/Hand Signing_"

_'Memories/flashback'_

"Normal Speaking"

'Thinking'

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>SUMMARY: I remember dying. But I don't remember who I was or what I used to look like. But I do remember every detail and everything about an anime called Naruto. I awoke with new memories of a new me. Familiar yet not. I am unable to speak, and I have "androphobia" along with the memories of why. I have a new past, this I'm sure of. But what's more interesting is I'm part cat. The eyes, tail, ears, and fangs. Even the claws. But I have to lie. About how I ended up in that desert, about me being "human" and why I knew so much. ESPECIALLY to Tobi. For some reason I found myself attracted to him. But if I was going to be part of the Akatsuki, I had to act the part. Which means acting how I feel. Like a twelve year old and ready to scheme. Lets see how long they last...<strong>_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER ONE: Amnesia<strong>

**~Third P.O.V.~**

Two Jōnin at the gates of Sunagakure were taking in their surroundings for the umpteenth time when suddenly they both caught the sight of a figure laying on the sand in the distance. One ninja signaled the other to check it out. He nodded and set off.

When he stopped five feet of where the figure was, he saw it was the unconscious body of a 16-17 year old girl. He signaled the other Jōnin to come over where she was as he studied her features. She was an average height, probably about 5'5 ft. Estimate weight about 115 lbs. Her skin was the color of ivory as her hair was as dark as ebony.

Her hair was short, reaching 2 inches above her shoulders as two locks of hair, that framed the sides of her face, reached her upper ribs. Her forehead was covered by full bangs and sand particles were dusted throughout her hair from the wind. A top her head was a plain ice blue headband. Her clothes consisted of a black yukata with long wide sleeves and blue cherry blossoms decorating it. The yukata stopped right before her knees.

Right below her knees and covering her feet were black, knee-high ninja sandals. On her hands were black finger-less gloves that seemed to reach into the sleeves of her yukata. Slightly visible was a silver metal plate on the backs of the gloves. Around her neck was a chain choker with a silver, metal, skull designed locket, dangling from it.

When the other ninja finally approached the spot where she lay, her body twitched and she immediately sat up, coughing. She then hunched forward into the ground, heaving.

At first the two Jōnin were startled and crouched into a defensive stance. Then, when they realized she was no threat and was only trying to breathe, they relaxed slightly, yet still wary. When she finally stopped hacking herself half to death she sat back up panting slightly, as she revealed a small puddle of blood in the sand she had just hovered over. On the side of her lip, a slight amount of blood came from her mouth.

She wiped it away slowly with her sleeve, as she finally noticed the two ninja. She cleared her throat to speak but when she opened her mouth, no sound came out. She looked confused, then a look of realization crossed her face. As if she just remembered she was unable to speak. When the Jōnin noticed this, they looked to each other and nodded.

"We would like you to come with us to see our Kazekage." One said to the newly deemed mute girl. She looked at him momentarily, then nodded. She slowly got up, from where she woke up on the sand, and dusted herself off. The ninja then led her to Sunagakure. To their Kazekage.

* * *

><p><strong>*First P.O.V.*<strong>

I felt nothing. I saw nothing. I heard nothing.

All of that ended when I was suddenly sucked into somewhere else. Suddenly everything was bright and I couldn't breathe. I sat up coughing violently as I heaved towards the sandy floor. I gave one last heave as heavy liquid spurted from my lips unto the soft sand. My blood.

As I slowly wiped the blood from the corner of my mouth I glanced up to see two men, in what seemed to be ninja wear, standing above me. I cleared my throat to speak, but nothing comes out. Then suddenly a wave of memories washes over me. I died, but I don't remember how. I can't speak, but this time I do remember why. It's a painful memory. I know I was not originally in this body, this place. I can't remember who I originally was. The name I remember for this body is... Alyce... **Alyce Black**.

for some reason... I remember everything about an anime called... Naruto. But what does that have to do with what's going on? I've then noticed the symbol engraved in the middle of their forehead protectors. An hour glass. A memory of Sunagakure ninja strikes my mind. Does that mean I'm in the anime? But how? And why?

Suddenly one of the ninja said, "We would like you to come with us to see our Kazekage."

Their Kazekage? Another memory told me the Kazekage was the leader of Sunagakure A memory after that told me that it is possible that Sabaku no Gaara is the current Kazekage. After a final memory showing two "Akatsuki" members kidnapping Gaara, I decided I would go with them. Mostly to check if this "Gaara" was the current Kazekage. I nodded to the two ninja to show my agreement to their request. I then stood slowly and dusted the excess sand from my clothes.

I follow them to the large, dome-like, sand colored village that I had not noticed earlier. Sunagakure. As we entered I felt a strange wind and watched the sky as we walked, not once tripping. When we finally reached the front of the Kazekage's tower I sensed danger and whipped around before the two Jōnin ninja had a chance to decipher what was wrong.

I saw little clay figurines falling from the sky and remembered them to be from the attack and just like bombs. I don't know what I did, or how I did it, but once I laid my eyes on them and recognized them as a threat they suddenly froze in the air. Literally. Ice froze them in the air, and when I heard a 'katsu' the figurines exploded in the air turning ice into snow. I smiled slightly at the site but took notice of the clay bird flying our way, where the Kazekage tower is.

I took this chance to jump to a nearby roof. When the clay bird got closer I jumped high in the air above it (after briefly wondering how I did that) and landed silently behind the two Akatsuki members. I remembered their names as Deidara-the blonde bomber- and Sasori-the puppet master.

I temporarily ignored the memories of their characteristics and personalities as it was not useful at this moment. It seems they haven't noticed me yet.

The bird hovered above the roof of the Kazekage tower, where there stood-in all his glory-the Kazekage himself. Sabaku no Gaara. I watched as Deidara and Gaara began their battle. After helping a few times Sasori-in his Hiruko-noticed me and asked in a gruff monotonous voice,

"Who are you? And how did you get up here?"

I tilted my head to the side as I tried to think of a way to tell him, since I can't use my voice. I furrowed my brow in frustration as I met a dead end. Sasori started to get impatient as his tail rises up dangerously. Then, I had it!

'_Sign language!'_

The memory slammed into my mind like a ton of bricks. Without knowing how I knew this I immediately started signing my reply to him.

"_My name is Alyce Black. I jumped from the roof of a house up to here._"

Sadly my attempt of communication failed as he didn't understand and apparently didn't know sign language.

"What are you doing?" Came his gruff monotonous reply. I frowned, upset, but was interrupted by an explosion. Next thing I know, Deidara lands on the clay bird carrying an unconscious Gaara. My frown deepened.

He finally noticed me and immediately threw multiple kunai in my direction. In a swift motion-as if a reflex- I caught all nine of them in both hands. I blinked, opened my hands, and watched as they fell to the village beneath us.

I furrowed my brow in confusion. '_What? How did I do that?_' I thought to myself, lost. I was brought back to the situation at hand when Deidara yelled- after putting Gaara down,

"Who the hell are you, un?!" I looked back up at him and tried signing again.

"_My name is Alyce._" But again it didn't work. He just looked at me in confusion and anger. I held the sides of my head in my hands, getting drowned in my own frustration. As I got more upset, I didn't notice how the air around us started to get colder, and colder.

Sasori and Deidara narrowed their eyes at me and watched me carefully. But I was not focused on them, I was focused on how aggravating it was that no one could understand my only way of communication- besides a piece of paper and a pencil. Since I had neither a pencil nor a piece of paper, I was at the end of my rope. And I was upset.

I didn't notice that the clay bird was starting to be, slowly, covered in frost as I slowly became more and more pissed. The art duo noticed this and looked to each other with a nod. Sasori disappeared as Deidara jumped towards me. I notice his movement and dodged to the left-

-only to be struck on the back of my head, and fall to the clay bird as I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Third P.O.V.(Temporary) ~<strong>

After Sasori knocked her out, Deidara tried to grab her to pull her onto the clay bird in a way she won't fall off, but ice spike shot up over her body to block him. He quickly pulled his hand away.

"Wha the hell, yeah?!" Sasori noticed something and shut him up with a look.

"Wait, watch..."

They watched as the ice move her next to Gaara's unconscious body, so as she wouldn't fall off. Afterwards it retracted and disappeared into nothingness.

"Interesting..." Sasori muttered monotonously, "We must bring her to Leader-sama immediately." And with that they flew off.

_*#~Time Skip~#*_

After bringing the strange girl back to the base, and explaining the situation to their leader, the art duo were ordered to put her in one of the cells unbound. To get her in the cell, Sasori had to use his chakra strings, as the ice blocked them from touching her.

Their leader wanted to know what they had meant when she had tried to communicate with her hands. When Tobi heard about her means of communication, he requested-rather loudly-that he be able to see her as well.

Gaara was left in the cell across from hers. When the four (Leader-sama, Tobi, Sasori, & Deidara)entered her cell, she was just awakening.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Alyce P.O.V.*<strong>_

I became conscious of sitting up against something hard and my head throbbed. I scowled and slowly opened my eyes. I was in a stone cell with a big metal door. But that wasn't what caught my attention. It was the four figure standing in front of me. Deidara and Sasori I had already met.

An orange haired man with multiple piercings was Leader-sama(or as my memories tell me) named Pein. Or if you go deeper, Nagato. Next to him was someone my memories bombarded me with. Positive AND negative. Then his names filled my mind:

_Tobi._

_Uchiha Madara._

**_Uchiha Obito._**

The last name rang out in my mind. But my memories reminded me that because he had his mask on and that since the other Akatsuki is alive he should only be called Tobi. By the way he was dressed, he was not part of the Akatsuki...yet. Then, Pein spoke,

"What is your name?"

I silently looked at him and decided to try sign language one final time. This time I signed a little slower.

"_My name is Alyce. Black Alyce._"

They all stood quiet for what seemed like forever but was probably only five seconds. Finally Tobi broke the silence by saying loudly,

"Alyce-chan! What a pretty name!" I widened my eyes and smile slightly, while the others looked at him strange. Deidara looked as if he couldn't believe the 'idiot' actually knew something. Sasori looked mildly surprised but otherwise could care less. Pein looked annoyed that he wasn't informed of my way of communication and how it worked.

"You can understand her hand movements?" Pein asked with a raised brow. I didn't pay them any more mind to them as I thought, 'Finally! Someone to talk to!' Tobi nodded his head rapidly.

"Tobi learned sign language before! Oh! Alyce-chan! Why do you use it?!" Tobi asked as he stepped closer. I watched warily as he had moved, and ice unconsciously spread through the area around me. I signed my reply to him quickly.

"_I'm unable to use my voice. I'm mute._"

Tobi translated what I signed to the others. Pein nodded taking in the info and walked over to me. I felt distressed when he started getting too close for comfort and I tried to stay calm.

My eyes widened as the ice around me spiked up two feet away, stopping him from stepping any closer to me.

I furrowed my brow in confusion as I stared at it, while Pein studied me and Tobi distracted Deidara. Sasori just watched me impassively and with slight interest.

Extra slowly the spikes of ice lowered to the stone floor, as if warning Pein not to step any closer. I blinked then looked up at him as he spoke.

"So it's subconscious. Hmmm..." He murmured half to himself. He looked at me studiously, then looked to Tobi.

"Tobi, you will stay with her and interrogate her. Report back to me with her responses. Deidara, Sasori, stand outside her cell door to make sure she doesn't escape. Then report to me when the interrogation is finished." With that, the other three walked out, closing the cell door behind them.

I stared at the closed door, then to Tobi. He came closer and sat three feet away. I blinked owlishly at him.

"First, Tobi wants to know why Alyce-chan's eyes are so strange!" He told me curiously, and I furrowed my brow in confusion.

'My eyes?' I thought confused. Noticing the confusion on my face, Tobi quickly pulled out a small mirror from his pocket and showed it to me. I started into it for two full minutes before horrible memories crashed down on me, wave after wave. What I saw were two silverish blue eyes, with slit shaped pupils just like a feline's. Imaginary voices shouted at me, venomously.

_'Demon child!'_

_'Satan's daughter!'_

_'Cat demon!'_

_'Devil's eyes!'_

_'**Unholy creature!'**_

I flinched back from the mirror, trying to hide my unshed tears behind my ebony bangs. Tobi then spoke up cheerily,

"Tobi thinks they're adorable, like a kitten's!" I froze turning rose red, then looked at him through my bangs. I slowly, and shyly hand signed,

"_Thank you._" With the blush still gracing my pale complexion. Tobi then began a barrage of questions.

"Where are you from?! Why were you in Suna?! How did you get on Deidara-sempai's clay bird so easily?! Why does ice attack someone when they get close to you?! Are you a ninja?! What are your skills?! Why can't you use your voice?!"

Telling half truths, somehow I managed to answer his questions in order.

"_I don't know where I'm from (lie). I woke up there for some reason (half truth). I jumped onto a roof and then the bird (truth). I don't know why the ice does that, I don't even know how it got here (half truth)! I don't know if I'm a ninja, I can't remember a lot (half truth). I don't know what my skills are (lie). And..._" I hesitated on answering the last one.

I looked at Tobi nervously. Should I trust him and tell him my memory? It's not like he can use it against me. Not much can be done...I'll tell him.

"_When I woke up in the desert, I found I couldn't speak. Immediately I received a memory... of why...and how it happened._" I paused as Tobi stayed silent, listening intently.

I continued...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Dreameater: Hey! So it's the end of the first chapter! I like writing this story so far! I know its not funny yet, but its got to go through some serious scenes before we can get there! Alyce still doesn't remember everything PLUS she's being attacked by memories she didn't originally have! Both are merging into one and she's able to separate certain personas that are not from the body she is in now. Yes this is a self insert OC. Let's see how it turns out!**

**Tobi: This seems interesting Dreameater-chan! Tobi wants to read more!**

**Dreameater: Well if the readers review you can! So please! R&R! I'm desperate!**

**Tobi: Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeee! Review!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. Important Note

**2 . 21 . 2014**

**No this is not another chapter...yet. I'm still working on that. Just need to finish it.**

**SAVE THE DOLPHINS!**

I know this sounds cheesy to most people and like a hippy. But during 6th period, throughout the week, I have been watching (as a TA) a video called "The Cove" in class. It is semi-graphic and gruesome, and should be counted as animal abuse! Also depressing and made me want to cry! Now mind you I don't usually do that.

It was awe-inspiring and filled me with the determination to reveal this to you no matter what country you are from! It showed how dolphins were slaughtered for no valid reasoning as food! Capturing them for entertaininment! Captured dolphins will die! Some will even commit suicide from the stress!

Japanese people in charge of this even have the gall to say they were pests eating up the fish! Dolphins are beautiful creatures and intelligent beings! The only ones eating all the fish are humans! After their slaughter there is literally a sea of blood. Plus eating dolphin is poisonous with high levels of mercury! This video shows a lot of insight!

It is eerily beautiful and you readers out there should watch this video! These slaughters **MUST BE STOPPED. DOLPHINS ARE INTELLIGENT CREATURES AND SHOULD BE TREATED AS SUCH!**

_**Dolphins are the humans of the sea.**_ That's what I think.

Well, sorry for ranting on you guys, but this just seems so wrong, gruesome, and cruel. I'll try to have my next chapter up soon. Thanks for reading this. I know I don't have a lot of readers yet but I just wanted to get this out there!

_**Alyce Dreameater**_


End file.
